Noticing Change
by krysCMM
Summary: [Spoilers] My take on the rest of season three after 'Face Off'
1. The word of the evening is Wow

Chapter One: So the general word for the evening is 'Wow' Rating: PG- 13 Spoilers; Yes!!! Disclaimer: Not Mine!  
She closed her eyes and laid back on her bed. Her and Jess' relationship was so much different than her and Dean's. Dean was safe...Jess.....Jess obviously wasn't. She had had fun. At the concert, that is. The car ride to the concert started off awkward and quiet but about five minutes into it, Jess started to talk. She remembered every word spoken and every movement about the night.  
  
[Flashback]  
  
"I'm sorry" He spoke up looking over to her before fixing his eyes back on the road ahead of him. He was much more careful with his driving since the accident, she noticed.  
  
"Yeah, well you should be." She answered looking right at him.  
  
"I deserve that.....and more than that. I'm sorry I'm not the boyfriend you want me to be." He said quietly taking a turn onto the highway that would take them to the concert. "I'm not a Dean." He said even softer. She knew it was killing him to be saying this.  
  
"I don't expect you to be." She said softening up a bit. "I dont want you to be. I chose you remember? Not Dean. I went out with Dean for two years. I want Jess now." She saw that his tension was starting to go away.  
  
"I should have called." He said simply shaking his head as if he was an idiot for not realizing it before it was too late. "I'm such an idiot Rory. When I went out with Shane, I didn't have to call. I never called her once actually." He looked over at her momentarily. "Can you believe I didn't even know her number?" She smiled. "But your number. I know it by heart, Rory."  
  
"Good to know." She chuckled, trying to lighten the mood.  
  
"Rory, you have to help me be a better boyfriend. I want to be. I never did before. I never dated anyone I really cared about like you." She smiled and took his free hand that was resting on the arm rest. He looked over at her and smiled. She knew things were going to be okay right there.  
  
[End Flashback]  
  
She sighed. Things are going to be different now. She smiled. She was interupted by the phone ringing. "Ror? Hon it's for you!" Lorelai called. Rory groaned and got up. She didn't expect to have Jess calling so soon.  
  
"Hello?" Rory asked when she retreaved the phone and was back into her room.  
  
"I need you to forget our rivalry for the moment and help me." Paris' voice boomed into her ear.  
  
"Woah, whoah, wait what's going on? Are you in trouble?"  
  
"Depends what kind of trouble you are talking about." Paris answered pacing around her room.  
  
"Okay, how about you just tell me what's going on?" She said sitting down on her bed and holding her rooster Kurnel {Spelling wrong i know} Clucker to her chest.  
  
"I did 'it'?"  
  
"It?" She asked. It couldn't be the 'it' her and Lorelai were talking about.  
  
"You know 'it'....with Jamie....."  
  
"What....wow." Rory smiled. Paris was changing because of this guy and she found it amusing.  
  
"Alittle more than that, please." Paris shot back.  
  
"Sorry, but I dont really know what to say in this situation." She answered truthfully.  
  
"Well have you and Dean ever....?" Paris asked.  
  
Rory was shocked. She didn't even think about it when she was with Dean. "What? No.....no." She said firmly.  
  
"You and Jess?" She poked.  
  
"........" She didn't answer.  
  
"Well?" She urged annoyed. "Come on Rory fess up 'cause if you did I'd really like to know I'm not alone."  
  
"You have Madeline and Louise, we all know that they've.."  
  
"No, they just found out about Jamie they know nothing about him and I dont plan on letting them in on it."  
  
"Than why me?"  
  
"Let's just say Im willing to forgive if you help me through this."  
  
"Okay..... yes."  
  
"Yes? Yes you will help or yes you have done 'it' with Jess."  
  
"The latter."  
  
"Oh....wow." Paris stopped pacing. "Wow. I'm not alone."  
  
"No, you're definatly not."  
  
"Well do you regret it?" Paris asked now sitting and calmer.  
  
"Regret doing it with Jess?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"No."  
  
"Do you regret it?" She asked Paris in turn.  
  
"You know what, I really don't."  
  
"Good. We both have no regrets."  
  
"So am I the only person you've told?" Paris asked.  
  
"Actually, yes."  
  
"Wow...you're the only one I've told too."  
  
"I feel special." Rory laughed.  
  
"Good you should. When?"  
  
"Tonight actually....after a Distiller's concert."  
  
"Me too. Well not after a Distiller's concet, but tonight."  
  
"Wow."  
  
"Yeah, wow."  
  
"So the general word for the evening is 'Wow'"  
  
"I guess so."  
  
"Look, Paris do you think we could be friends again? You know forget all the bad things we've been through. Remember the good?"  
  
"Sure. I have to go. I'll talk to ya Gilmore"  
  
"Bye"  
  
They hung up. 'Wow' was all she could think  
A/N:  
  
What'd you guys think? Don't yell at me if there are mistakes my spelling/grammer checker is broken on microsoft word so I'm working on wordpad. Lemme know wat you think and maybe some suggestions about what's to come.  
  
Read/Review! 


	2. Right

Chapter Two: 'Right' Rating: PG- 13 Spoilers; Yes!!! Disclaimer: Not Mine!  
"So Luke's?" Lorelai asked walking into Rory's room.  
  
"Yeah. Let me just get my shoes." Rory followed her mom out to the Jeep.  
  
"So you wanna hear about the 'jogging suit'?" Lorelai asked grinning eager to tell Rory the story.  
  
"Can't you wait 'til we have some coffee in our system? How can you have so much energy?" Rory asked buckling up.  
  
"I already had two cups at home, but that's beside the point that you will leave me and go be 'kissy face' with Jess the minute we get to the diner."  
  
"Sure mom. We aren't 'kissy face'."  
  
"When you guys aren't fighting you SO are."  
  
"Whatever...so about the jogging suit."  
  
"That's what I thought." With that Lorelai went into the whole story of her previous evening . She concluded as they walked in the door of the diner. "You should have seen my father. He was crying laughing so hard."  
  
"I'm sorry I missed that." Rory said smiling. They sat down at a table and looked around. A few people were there but no Jess or Luke in sight.  
  
"Hmm..what's going on?" Lorelai asked Rory, who just shrugged. She hoped that Luke didn't find out about her and Jess. Luke appeared from the storage room with some jelly and waved to them indicating that he'd be right there to take their order.  
  
"Sorry, was getting more jelly. What can I get you?" He asked taking his order pad out.  
  
"Hmmm...." Lorelai pretended to think. "Pancakes with strawberries and cofffee."  
  
"And for you Rory?" He asked turning his attention to her. Obviously he knew nothing, which she was relieved about.  
  
"French toast side of bacon. Oh and coffee."  
  
"Gotcha. I'll be back with that." He turned to walk away.  
  
"Hey Luke? Where's Jess?" Rory asked.  
  
He turned back to face her. "Oh, he's still upstairs. Go on up if you want. Just be sure to be down here in time for your food."  
  
"Thanks." She smiled and went up before Lorelai could protest being left alone.  
  
Rory approached the apartment door and knocked softly. There was no answer so she just opened the door and walked in. "Jess?" She looked around but he was no where in sight. She looked over at his bed. The sheets were rumpled but no Jess. As if on cue Jess came out of the bathroom dressed in black sweatpants and socks. Only.  
  
"Oh..Rory."  
  
"Sorry. I knocked no one answered." She started."Sorry I shouldn't have...You're....."  
  
He smirked. "It's okay...... you 'did' see more of me than this last night..." She blushed and his smirk grew.  
  
"Right" She said looking away.  
  
"Don't be embrassed, Rory."  
  
"Right" She said again looking back at him.  
  
He chuckled and walked towards her until he was standing directly in front of her. "Hey..." She looked up at him, looking him in the eyes. "No regrets?"  
  
She smiled at him. "No regrets." He broke out into one of his rare genuwine smiles that he reserved only for her.  
  
"Good. Me either." He pulled her closer to him by wrapping his arms around her waist. "Definatly no regrets." He said kissing her softly. The kiss got more intense when he finally broke for air.  
  
"I should get downstairs. Luke said to be down for my food. I don't really want to have him or my mom walk in on us again."  
  
"Right. You head down. I'll change."  
  
She nodded and kissed him one more time before walking towards the door. "Hey Jess?" She said turning back around to face him.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"You should wear that more often." And with that she was on her way back down to the diner.  
  
He smiled and shook his head. He loved that girl so much.  
A/N ShORT I knoW but I wrote this after I wrOte chapter one and wanted to give you some R/J interaction so here it is. Expect chapter three tomorrow or before monday. :) Ta-ta for now. and PLEASE REVIEW! 


End file.
